Epilog for McCormick's Bar & Grill
by Voyager Tip
Summary: The judge has done a lot of thinking during Sonny's last visit with Mark. His unique approach shows how much he cares.


Mark watched as the judge held up his hand and walked in front of Sonny's rental car on his way to the driver's door. The jurist leaned down and spoke to his father for about half a minute. It was an unusual thing to do, since they'd already said their goodbyes, and Mark wasn't sure what to make of it. Finally, the car pulled out of the drive and Mark watched as it turned onto the street. It was a strange feeling, seeing his father leave, and not knowing if he would ever see him again. At least Sonny knew how to find him, but it didn't feel right that he had no way of finding Sonny. In fact, if he was honest with himself, it hurt.

He hung his head and walked to the gatehouse.

Hardcastle watched him go, aware of a strange tightness in his chest. He knew Sonny hadn't meant to hurt Mark again, but he had. Hardcastle shook his head and went inside, Mark probably needed some time alone, then they would have lunch together and try to get back to normal.

H&M

Lunch

"So judge, what did you say to Sonny just before he left?" Mark asked as soon as they sat down for lunch.

The question was a surprise to Hardcastle because Mark had showed up for lunch in such good spirits. "I just wanted him to know he was always welcome and to try to keep in touch."

Mark paused, and the silence surprised both of them. "Thanks judge."

Then they eased back into an animated discussion of the Lakers game that would be televised that evening, and some details of their next case. Before Milt knew it, the meal was over and Mark had headed out to do some chores.

H&M

Supper

"Judge, why aren't you eating? Is something wrong?" Mark asked the judge. They had been sitting at the supper table for the past 15 minutes while Mark explained the problem he'd had with the lawnmower that afternoon. As he finished the blow by blow report, Mark noticed that the judge hadn't eaten very much of the meal.

Hardcastle looked at the kid and couldn't help feeling that he was lucky to have McCormick in his life. He'd never exactly told him that and now he realized that he might not have another chance. It would depend on what the kid thought about what he'd done.

"I guess you'd have to say that something's wrong," Milt acknowledged.

McCormick stopped chewing and put down his burger, "common, you're scaring me, what is it? Are you okay?"

"It's nothing like that," Hardcastle answered. Mark's worried tone was touching and made him feel hopeful that he could be forgiven. Then again, maybe the kid wouldn't even be angry, you couldn't always tell about things like this.

"What then?" Mark asked as he sat back in the chair and stared across the table.

"I've done something that I'm not sure about." Hardcastle said. "What I mean is, I'm not sure if it's right or wrong." He paused, "I interfered when I had no right to."

"If you aren't sure whether it's right or wrong, how could anybody else ever figure it out?" McCormick answered in a surprised tone.

"You're the only one that can say for sure, because," Hardcastle stopped and an uncomfortable silence ensued, "it's about you."

Mark stared at the man he admired. "Judge, trust me, there is nothing you could ever do that I'd think was wrong."

"I'm not so sure."

"So, confess. What did you do?"

"You wanted to know what I said to Sonny before he took off."

"Yeah, you already told me… didn't you?" Mark's tone became more stern as he spoke.

Milt nodded, "yeah, I told you, but, I didn't tell you all of it."

"Judge, since when do we lie to each other?" Mark stared at the judge as Milt looked up from his plate and their eyes met.

"I couldn't tell you right then, I was so shocked at myself for asking him when I'd already told myself it was none of my business." He took a deep breath, "it just came out. I'd thought about it before, and I really didn't mean to say anything, but suddenly I realized that I wasn't sure you'd ever see him again and … well, now I feel like I meddled in your life and I never intended to do that."

Mark stared at him. He couldn't feel angry. After all, what could the judge have asked Sonny that would make him angry. He wasn't even sure he'd ever see Sonny again and he wasn't sure it even bothered him. Hardcastle however, was here and now, and had been his friend and support since their crazy parole agreement had begun. He just couldn't imagine being angry with him over something he'd asked Sonny.

"Come on judge, I doubt you could do anything bad to me, I really do. So, why don't you just get it off your chest so we can have lunch, cause you aren't eating at all."

Hardcastle reached into his pocket and removed a scrap of paper. He held it out and McCormick took it. He opened it and read,

_"Terrance Johnson  
Emma and Robert Johnson, Flagstaff, AZ"_

"Okay, I'll bite, who are they?"

"I asked Sonny what name was on his birth certificate and who were his parents and where did they live. It was none of my business and I'm sorry."

Mark was speechless. He stared at the scrap of paper. Why had he never thought about Sonny's family? They were his family too. These people were his grandparents. He'd never thought about them because his mother's parents had never wanted to have anything to do with him. He'd just never considered his father's parents before this minute.

Hardcastle held his breath and waited to see the kid's response, but Mark just sat, silently staring at the names.

"You okay?" he finally asked.

Mark looked at him and then away, "I need to think" he said as he stood up and walked out the back door.

H&M

Mark walked along the beach. Of all the things that the judge might have asked Sonny, this had never occurred to him. He wasn't angry with the judge, in fact, he was touched that his friend had been thinking about something that Mark might want to know but didn't realize himself. He was a true friend. No, that wasn't the problem. The problem was, now that he knew, what would he do about it? And he had no idea.

He strolled along the beach for about a half hour and then walked back to the house. As he entered the kitchen, he realized the meal had been cleaned up, but Hardcastle still sat at the table.

"I saved your plate, I could heat it up for ya," Hardcastle said.

"I'll do it, thanks," and Mark took the plate out of the refrigerator and stuck it in the microwave. After a few more seconds he continued, "I don't know what to do about this," he said softly.

"Don't leave." The force of the voice surprised Mark. "I know you have a right to be mad, but let things settle before you make any decisions," Hardcastle continued.

Mark turned to face Hardcastle and leaned back against the countertop. "You thought I'd be mad about this?"

"I wasn't sure what you'd think or want to do. Technically, I was out of line. It was none of my business."

"Technicalities are your specialty! I can't believe you! You thought I'd be mad at you?"

"Well, if you're not mad, then, how do you feel?" Milt asked, obvious relief in his voice.

"You would really worry that much about how I feel? What difference would it make?"

Milt stared at his young friend in astonishment. "All the difference in the world kiddo."

Mark frowned, "How do I feel? I feel lucky to have you for a friend. Beyond that, I don't know. Should I try to meet them? Maybe they won't want anything to do with me, just like Sonny."

"They don't even know you exist. They might like to know that. And as for Sonny, he did give you a restaurant, I bet he wouldn't do that for just anybody."

McCormick shook his head and gave a brief chuckle, "yeah, but he wouldn't say where he was going or how to reach him. Like you said, for all I know, this was the last time I'll ever see him. He probably figured he gave me something, so his obligation is over."

"He could be very different from his parents."

Mark sighed, "I don't know if I want any more rejection."

"You don't have to do anything right now, just let it settle," Milt repeated his counsel. The relief he felt was deep. He'd been afraid that Mark would hate him for this intrusion. He still might, after a few days of thinking about it, but at least it wasn't loud and violent right now.

"That seems to be your advice for every problem today," Mark answered.

"Wisdom doesn't change over time kiddo. But, just remember, I'll be with you no matter what you decide. And, if you do meet them, all you really have to do afterwards is come back home."

Home. He'd been without a home for most of his life, and he'd never missed it until he'd come here to live with the judge. For a long time now, he'd felt that Gull's Way was home, but to have Hardcastle say it like this, made it seem so much more real. Mark stared at the judge, unsure how to put his feelings into words. "Thanks judge," he finally said, though it didn't seem like enough.

"Besides, anybody that doesn't want you in their life is an idiot, now eat your supper, we've got a game to watch."

The End


End file.
